pinocchiodisneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinocchio Quotes
'Pinocchio 1940 Quotes' * "Gee, you're funny! Do it again!" * "Yes! The Blue Fairy came." * "Un-huh, and I got a conscience." * "And some day, I'm gonna be a real boy!" * "Yeah, cute!" * "Look, pretty!" * "Pinocchio." * "Oh it's Jiminy! What are you doin' up there?" * "Oh Jiminy, I'm gonna be an actor!" * "For me? Gee, thanks! I'll right home and tell my Father!" * "Jiminy! Gee, I'm glad to see, ya!" * "Maybe something awful happened to him." * "A raft! That's it! Well take a raft and when the whale opens his mouth---" * "Hurry Father, more wood!" * "Well make him snezze!" * "Father. Whatcha cryin' for?" * "No! No, I'm not." * "But Father, I'm alive. See? And I'm... I'm... I'm real... I'm a real boy!" * "Father, Father, what are those?" 'Pinocchio II 2011 Quotes' * "There's no going back, is there, Patty?" * "I'll do the best I can to protect you. It won't be easy." * "No, it doesn't. At least you're safe with me. I can trust you." 'Kingdom Hearts Quotes' * "Oh. Hi, Jiminy." * "Um... Playing hide-and-seek." * "Yes!" * "It was a present." * "But, if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?" * "That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." * "Oh! Do you know where Father is?" * "Jiminy, let's go find Father!" * "It's me." * "With this, we can get out of here, Father." * "Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it." * "Oh! I guess I'm okay!" * "Hey, it's Sora!" 'Kingdom Hearts: RE Chain of Memories Quotes' * "I think you should be a little more worried." * "You're inside the belly of Monstro the Whale." * "Is that you, Jiminy? Gosh, I thought I'd never see you again!" * "Sure, Jiminy. And I've been a good boy, promise. I didn't tell a single lie. Uh-oh!" * "Oops! But...how did YOU end up inside Monstro, anyway?" * "That's too bad... I was hoping you could help me and Father get out of here." * "Sure he is. Follow me!" * "Oh!" * "I'm sorry..." * "Um...yeah, I'm looking for treasure!" * "But, Jiminy..." * "... I was looking for a way out. Father says he's happy, but it's my fault we're stuck here. I shouldn't have run away from home. I want to help Father get home to the workshop. But he'll worry if I tell him what I'm doing." * "What?" * "Really? You'll help us? Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish me luck, Jiminy!" * "Sure! I'll be brave and tell Father how I really feel. No lies this time!" * "Help! I'm trapped!" * "Help me! I'm scared!" * "How?" * "Be brave... Okay, I'll try!" * "Don't worry, I'm okay. Just a little sticky... But I have a great idea! That thing spit me out when I started fighting back. Why don't we try the same thing with Monstro?" * "I'm going, too!" * "Aww, c'mon..." * "I guess you're right. Be careful, everybody!" 'Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Quotes' * "I'm sorry, Jiminy. I was going to school till I met somebody. Yeah! Uh, two big monsters, with big green eyes!" * "They, uh, they tied me in a big sack!" * "But I snuck off when they weren't lookin'." * "My nose! What's happened?" * "But it's all true! Even the fella in the black clothes who said to play a trick on Sora." * "Umm...he sure didn't." * "Hey, look at that!" * "Oh, please help me. I'm awful sorry." * "I'll never lie again--honest I won't." * "We'll be good! Won't we?" * "Jiminy! Help me, Jiminy!" * "Jiminy!" *"Uh-huh. I'm just fine. Sorry, Jiminy. I messed up real bad. You and Father must have been so worried about me. * "Gee, Riku, don't you have a Jiminy like I do? He's my conscience. He's taught me all kinds of important stuff. Maybe you just need somebody to show you what's right and wrong." * "Gee whiz...I wish I had lots of good friends." * "Okay!" 'Kinect Disneyland Adventures Quotes' * "Gee, you did so much! You're... You're almost like Jiminy!" * "Oh! You're got on something different!" * "Oh boy! We can seen each other all day! Ha-ha! Well, until Father says it's time for bed anyway!" * "Ooh! A spyglass! Now you can look, and see things, too!" * "So, you're got new things, huh?" * "We're best friends! Why we just have to be?!" * "What should we do?" * "Look at that!" * "Gosh! You're got so much done! You're must be real proud! * "You're got a magic wand! Oh I'll never lie again, honest I won't!" * "Gee, a spyglass! Father told me about those!" * "Now, we can dance, again! Ha-ha!" * "I'm gonna be an actor! I don't need to go to school! But I... I like learned real boys and girls learned school. I'm really do!" * "I sure am glad to see ya! Maybe you can be my friend and always!" * "Hey, you're got a water squitter! Oh, I hope it's not like Monstro!" * "That elephant can fly, honest!" * "New shoes! Gee, it look swell!" * "You know, there's lots a fun things to do. And I don't have school today. * "Gosh! I wonder where everybody's going?" 'Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Quotes' * "Hiya, Jiminy! Gee, is this some kind of dream? Cause' if it is, I wanna be a real boy." * "Kidnapped?!" * "Oh, boy! When I get home. I want you both to meet my new friend, Honest John. He says I'm a natural born actor, and he's gonna get me a job!" 'Disney Magical World Quotes' * "Hi! I came to visit! You're café is a lot like where Father and I live. Everything here makes it feel so cheerful - I love it!" * "Aw, I'm blushing!" * "Can I learn how to do that?" * "Ha ha ha! That's Fun!" * "Ha ha ha! You did it!" * "Heh heh! Thanks!" * "Hey! Over here!" * "Hiya, Mallerie!" * "I like you, too!" * "I'm happy, too!" * "Wow! That's so cool!" * "Yaay!" * "You're the greatest!"